Keep Holding On Song Fic
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: Do you have any idea how pathetic someone must be to NEED someone? You can't do anything without that person, you aren't even a person yourself just an accessory. So what happens when that person doesn't want you? T FOR CHARACTER DEATH.


_You're not alone__  
><em>_Together we stand__  
><em>_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand__  
><em>_When it gets cold__  
><em>_And it feels like the end__  
><em>_There's no place to go__  
><em>_You know I won't give in__  
><em>_No I won't give in_

I used to sing Avril Lavigne's song Keep Holding On and imagine myself been saved by him. Shane Gray, but Mitchie Torres made sure that'll never happen.

Final Jam was never what I expected or even wanted, I realised that after my mother ignored my performance to answer her _PHONE. _What could be more important than me I asked myself? Then I figured out the answer when Mitchie stole Shane away right in front of me. The answer was clearly obvious, everything. Everything was more important than me; I was just a tool for my mother to use to create a remodelled younger version of her.

I went home that night and locked myself in my room with all the designer shoes and next seasons' dresses. Nothing that used to cheer me up then was working now. So I picked up my mother's light that I stole weeks earlier, I planned to carry it around to let Shane borrow it to light up. Not many people knew he was a smoker but I caught him ain the act a few years back and he begged me not to tell. So I didn't.

_Keep holding on__  
><em>_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
><em>_Just stay strong__  
><em>_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
><em>_There's nothing you could say__  
><em>_Nothing you could do__  
><em>_There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
><em>_So keep holding on__  
><em>_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

I watched as the clothes I'd carefully picked out to impress him went up in flames, for once I felt in control and powerful. I felt like I was the one he needed and not the other way around. Do you have any idea how pathetic someone must be to _NEED_ someone? You can't do anything without that person, you aren't even a person yourself just an accessory. So what happens when that person doesn't want you?

The maid didn't take long in coming in and knocking the lighter out of my hand, she practically spat at me as she ranted on about my mother this. My mother that. I packed up a bag of sweatpants, old converses and a plain t-shirt that night leaving everything but the lighter and a single photo of myself when I was a happy child.

I climbed out of my window and onto the tree just outside before my mother got home and ran. I ran down the long driveway and scaled the cold iron gates dropping to the pavement below. I laughed when I saw I'd scraped my knee. The blood didn't bother me, it never had. I used to pretend blood was vile and disgusting but I always found it fascinating but I've kicked that habit.

_So far away__  
><em>_I wish you were here__  
><em>_Before it's too late, this could all disappear__  
><em>_Before the doors close__  
><em>_And it comes to an end__  
><em>_With you by my side I will fight and defend__  
><em>_I'll fight and defend__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah_

I ran blindly for about 3 miles, I recognised the street I was on when I finally took note of where I was. It was the street Ella and Peggy lived on. I walked slowly down the street waiting to catch my breath, looking through their windows as I walked past. I saw Peggy with her family singing for them. While Ella seemed to be on the phone to someone, suddenly she stopped talking and made eye contact with me. She got up and ran to her window as if trying to get my attention. She called a name, my name I guess and signalled for me to go over. It looked urgent so I ran. This time I kept running.

_Keep holding on__  
><em>_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
><em>_Just stay strong__  
><em>_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
><em>_There's nothing you could say__  
><em>_Nothing you could do__  
><em>_There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
><em>_So keep holding on__  
><em>_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through___

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe__  
><em>_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny__  
><em>_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah___

_La da da da__  
><em>_La da da da__  
><em>_La da da da da da da da da_

Camp Rock hadn't changed in the year since I'd been here. Shane and Mitchie seemed stronger than ever and I'd changed too but the only changes were inside. I'd grown distant and cold, now I was invisible to everyone. I soon learnt that wasn't the case. Luke Williams saw me and even though he wasn't happy about it I made sure to be noticed. I finally thought I had a shot at winning if I just bore it and smiled. But on the night of the Final Jam when Camp Star won I felt let down. I'd finally won but what for? I hadn't won on my own and the prize I fought for before wasn't available for me.

I clutched the lighter tightly and went to Camp Star one last time.

_Keep holding on__  
><em>_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
><em>_Just stay strong__  
><em>_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
><em>_There's nothing you could say__  
><em>_Nothing you could do__  
><em>_There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
><em>_So keep holding on__  
><em>_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

I'm not sure how many people died the blaze or how many people's lives were destroyed. I stood with my burns in the crowd of Camp Rock's memorial for the Camp that was held the night of Final Jam in the 3rd year since Shane was stolen from me.

We were queuing to lay flowers down on just another coffin at the front. Mitchie was crying, Ella and Peggy hadn't spoken to me since Final Jam 2 years ago and Caitlyn wasn't here anymore. She'd been in Camp Star when the stage burnt down. I walked on stage and over to the coffin, as I threw my flower down carelessly onto Shane's cold dead face a tear ran down my cheek. I wiped it away and walked off. The blaze was explained as been a freak accident. No one to blame, no one for them to blame.

I'm sure they know I did it. I see the hate in their eyes whenever I walk past. They know, I don't know how, but they know.

_Keep holding on__  
><em>_Keep holding on_

I locked myself in my cabin that night and blocked the door. No one shared with me so I wouldn't hurt anyone else.

_There's nothing you could say__  
><em>_Nothing you could do__  
><em>_There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
><em>_So keep holding on__  
><em>_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

No one knows how it happened. It's a complete mystery but just like Camp Star Tess Tyler's cabin combusted into flames as if on its own. By the time the fire fighters arrived it was too late. Tess's charred lifeless body was carried from the wrecked shell of her cabin. Nothing survived.


End file.
